Gigi Edgley
| location = Perth, Western Australia, Australia | deathdate = | deathplace = | height = 5'7" | othername = | homepage = http://www.gigiedgley.com | spouse = }} Gigi Edgley is an Australian actress who played the role of Chiana on Farscape. Bio Gigi was born on in Perth, Australia. She earned a Bachelor of Arts degree from the Queensland University of Technology. Throughout her childhood and school years she was honing her performance skills, and actively pursued any acting opportunities available. This gave her an extensive on-stage experience and theater credits. As a firm believer in the school of method acting, Gigi has accumulated a trully remarkable set of skills and experiences she needed for her acting roles. Gigi is proficient in ballet, jazz and character dance, vocal singing as well as martial arts and her signature fire twirling tricks. Her early TV and Film work included several independent productions (most notably with Anthony Simcoe) as well a guest star spot on popular Australian series Water Rats and a role in Australian Movie production titled Day of the Roses. However, her huge internet presence, and large following of fans can be attributed to her role as Chiana on the cult sci-fi series called Farscape. Starting as a guest star for one episode, Gigi has quickly captured the hearts of the Farscape writers, producers and the fans alike. Instead of dying at the end of the episode, the mischievous character of Chiana was allowed to live and became one of the most popular, and at times controversial characters in the series. Thanks to the huge fan following she was quickly signed on as a full cast member, and stayed with the series all the way to its end and the premature cancellation. After Farscape, Gigi became a regular on popular Australian drama The Secret Life of Us and continued to work on many smaller projects. Farscape characters *Chiana *Pilot ("Out of Their Minds") *Ka D'Argo ("Out of Their Minds") *Jessica ("Won't Get Fooled Again") *Noranti/Chiana ("Unrealized Reality") Filmography * 2005 Last Train To Freo - Lisa * 1999 The Monkey's Mask http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0259442/ - Tianna * 1997 Him and Her - Her * 1997 The Bastard - She * 1997 Pure White Light - Tracy TV credits * 2004 Stingers * 2004 Black Jack II, III, & IV * 2004 My Soul is too much Charg'd (Australian Film and Television School) * 2004 Farscape: The Peacekeeper Wars * 2003 The Secret Life of Us * 2002 Black Jack * 2002 BeastMaster (TV series) * 2000 The Lost World (TV series) * 2000 Water Rats (TV series) * 2000 BeastMaster (TV series) * 1999 Farscape (4 seasons: 1999-2002) * 1998 Day of the Roses http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0176365/ Please see Gigi's official homepage for full list of credits. Music credits * Vocal work on a single Poison by N8 * Starred in a video for When I get to California by Hoodoo Gurus Awards * 2006 - Film Critics Circle of Australia Award Nomination for Best Actress in a motion picture (Last Train to Freo) http://www.if.com.au/press/2006/10/04.html * 2003 - SyFy Genre Award for Best Supporting Actress (Television) * 2002 - Saturn Award Nomination for Best Supporting Actress in a Television Series (Farscape) http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0249319/awards * 2001 - Maxim Award Nomination for Sexiest Space Babe (Television) http://www.maximonline.com/articles/index.aspx?a_id=4120 Trivia *John Crichton's pet name for Chiana is Pip. This was actually Gigi's nickname in real life. *Gigi posed nude in Black & White Magazine http://bandwmag.com *Gigi is one of the Yen Magazine's ambassadors for the 2006 Pantene Young Woman of the Year Awards http://www.pywya.net/ambassadors.php External links * Official website * Gigi Enthusiast Service fan page with large collections of images and multimedia * Interview with Gigi Edgley on Slice of SciFi * Category:Cast